THE BLACK DS
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: Nathan is a normal guy,but whenever he sleeps he is forcibly transported to the pokemon world where he has to fight for a ticket to go home,sounds simple right? wrong! even if he does get back to his reality he just ends up back there again if he falls asleep. will he ever uncover the mystery of his bizarre sleeping disorder or will he go mad trying to find the answers? who knows


**BEFORE I OFFICIALLY GET STARTED I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS CAME FROM AN AMAZING TWO PART FANFIC CALLED (SLEEPING WITH THE GIRLS) FEATURING A MALE MAIN CHARACTER WITH A SIMILAR PROBLEM AS MINE.**

**AND NO DESPITE THE NAME OF THE TITLE THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO SMUT. RATED T!**

**IT'S AMAZING,AND HONESTLY IF YOU HATE BORING CLICHES AND ARE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING NEW GIVE IT A READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO.**

**SIDE NOTE :IF I DID OWN POKEMON I WOULD LET ASH AT LEAST BECOME 11.**

**IT'S BEEN 19 FUCKING YEARS NINTENDO!**

**OKEY NOW THAT THAT FANTASY IS OVER ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**NORMAL TALK: "..."**

**THOUGHTS:...**

**SHUTS/SCREAMS:...!**

CHAPTER 1 :RIGHT IN THE CHILDHOOD!

* * *

_What if ...dreams were real.._

_and when we sleep we make new worlds of endless possibilities..._

_but when we wake up...we go back to our old realities..._

_what if ...you always had the same dream,visiting the same world each time..._

_what if the dream...was in control of your life..._

_and you had to fight to wake up..._

* * *

**"Are you a boy or girl ?"**

"boy"

* * *

In a darkroom in simple two story suburban house wholed located in an average neighborhood laid a 16 year old boy sleeping like a log in his bed,almost dead to the world as he slept there unmoving .he seemed completely comfortable and peaceful,absolutely nothing could break his sleep.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

well,nothing but his alarm clock.

"mmm..hmmm"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"alright already"came a tired voice from the boy as he lazily swatted at the alarm clock to turn it off.

After that he decided to drag himself out of his bed and walk over to his dresser mirror of took a look at himself in the mirror while covering a yawn.

Aside from some eye crust and drool he looked the same as always.

He had average brown eyes and shortly trimmed black hair like he always had since he was a kid.

he wasn't much in the looks department but he never real cared about stuff like that.

he was honestly a little chubby,well doing nothing but watching t.v. And eating junk food all day would do that to you.

After cleaning off his drool he lazily walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed,he did have school after hated high school.

After a quick shower he was dressed in his school uniform of a pair of black pants with brown shoe's,a dark blue blazer with a white shirt underneath and finally a blue and white striped tie that he swore to god was trying to choke him everytime he put it on.

He walk down the stairs hoping his mom for once had breakfast ready for him like everyone else's mother would but alas it would seem that she did not,aside from him it's seems the house was empty.

"figures.."

"she's probably at her 'new' boyfriends house"he said bitterly.

He sighed and when t the kitchen fridge hopping to find something to eat before school but the he notice something stuck to the side of the fridge door.

It was a sticky note.

He pick it up and immediately recognised his mothers handwriting,it said

_**dear Nathan.**_

_**You know my new boyfriend jason,well guess what!,he got me and him first class tickets to spain,can you believe it!,but i'll be gone for at least a month so i left you some spending money for the month.**_

_** that jason, he treats so well,i just had to take him up on his offer you see.**_

_**You won't be seeing me for a while so take care.**_

_**Mom .**_

Nathan crumbled up the note in his hand the second he was finished reading it.

She just left

just like that,without even saying so much as goodbye!

And with some guy she only just meet two weeks ago!

Nathan was pissed off that his mother was so careless as to just drop everything and go off with some guy but honestly he shouldn't be this surprised,she had always been this sort of person.

Complaining about it now wouldn't solve anything.

He sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose to try to relieve some of his frustration ,them he looked at his wristwatch and gaped at how late he was gonna be if he didn't hurry to school

So he just grabbed a banana and grabbed his green book bag and ran out the door to school.

* * *

"hee...hee.i..i..made it" panted nathan exhausted as he just barely made it past the school's front doors as the bell rang.

"jezz fatty you really need to stop eating all that junk food,its whats make you so tired all the time"came the snarky remark from one of his classmates/bullies,Rick Gable as he looked down at him along with him and his posse.

Well not really a posse,more like a bunch of ninth and tenth graders who follow rick around all the time.

Rick was a complete 180 compared to nathan.

he had short spiky blond hair,light blue eyes that charmed a lot of the girls in school,a fit slim body from all that swimming he did on the school's swim team.

but the only problem was he was a bully to Nathan since the beginning of high school.

"what do you want rick"Nathan growed out.

"what, i can't hang out with one of my old childhood friends anymore?"rick said with a fake hurt look on his face.

"we aren't friends you asshole!"Nathan yelled

that seemed to have struck a cord as Rick actual looked angry and then he kick Nathan in his leg make him fall to the ground holding his shin in pain.

"well i was gonna make it easy on you today but then you had to go and hurt my feelings by saying stuff like that and in front of my friends noless"Rick said turning to his 'posse' as he kicked Nathan again, this time in his side cause both nathan to scream in pain and Rick's 'posse' to cheere in amusement.

Natha was now clutching his side while curled up in a ball on the ground.

For some reason this seemed to irritate Rick even more,as he sneered at Nathan and started stomping even harder on him.

"god why are you so pathetic!"shouted Rick as he delivered one more stomp.

"why wont you fight back damn it!"he continued.

"do you like being stepped on?,is that it!"

then all that was heard from Nathan was a quiet whimpering as he tried to hold in his tires from the pain.

he had a bruised lip and slightly scuffed up blazer from Rick's stumps.

At seeing this Rick seemed to have lost most of his enthusiasm.

"tch...fuck it"he said as he took his foot off nathan and walked away with his hands in his pocket.

"hey boss!,you just gonna let him off that easy!"said one the ninth graders in his posse.

Rick didn't even answer and just kept walking to his class with a frown still plastered on his face.

**We aren't friends you asshole !...**

he sneered even harder

"yeah...well fuck you too nathan"Rick mumbled to himself as he entered his classroom and sat down by his set at the window.

* * *

"okay this might hurt a bit"

"ow!"

"don't fuse it's just some antibiotics,small children even take it"

"yeah,well it still stings" said nathan to the school nurse who was treating his bruises.

"Nathan,this is the second time this month i've had to treat you,seriously you're starting to worry me, what happened to you"the nurse said worried about the wellbeing of one her students.

"i.. already told you nurse simons...i felt down the stairs"Nathan said with his head down.

"thats what you said the last time Nathan!"she said loundy making him flinch.

At seeing his reaction she calmed herself down and tried to talk more gently to him.

"look Nathan i know to you i'm just some school nurse that could care less about her students as long i get paid but i really do care about all the students here,if there's something bothering you,someone doing this to you,you can just tell me and i'm sure we can work this out,maybe even get whoever's doing this to you expelled!,you just need to tell me"she said desperately.

" i..it..a'l be more careful when i'm walking down the stairs nurse simons"he said quietly.

At this she gave up and told him to take the day off school, even going as far as writing a note for his teachers excusing him from school for the day.

On the bright side of things today was friday so it would almost be like a 3 day weekend.

* * *

Nathan had finally made his way home not even going to the trouble of taking off his school uniform or shoes and the he did what he always did on a friday night...

sit on the couch and watch T.V.

Sad, he knew but what else could he do.

to be honest his life kind of sucked sucked.

He was bullied.

He had low confidence.

His own mother was a borderline slut every time a new guy she liked walked by.

Honestly he knew there were literally millions of people that had it harder than him and that he should be grateful to have a nice roof over his head and food in his stomach but still he hated it!.

"well that's enough bitching for one day i guess" he said as he change the channel to see if anything good was on.

And surprisingly the channel he turn too next was a movie.

Pokemon the movie to be exact.

"oh man i haven't seen this in age's"he said with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"i remember staying up all night to watch this when I was ten, then after that i'd spent all of the next day playing pokemon with Ric-"

and just like that he changed the channel to something else with the smile on his face completely gone.

In the end he settled for a marathon of pirates of the caribbean and halfway throw the movie he fell asleep curled up on his couch while using his book bag as a pillow.

* * *

**Are you a boy or girl?**

"what?"

**Are you a boy or girl?**

"is this a dream?"

**Are you a boy or girl?**

"..boy."

* * *

Nathan knew something was wrong before he even opened his eyes,for one he could of sworn he had fallen asleep on his couch but it felt like he had slept in roadside ditch and two he felt something poking at his side.

When he opened his eyes he had to shut them closed,the sunlight was too bright.

"jesus christ,my eye's!"he shut while rolling over to the side shielding his eye's from the demon sun.

Whatever it was that was poking him at his side had now moved to his belly and seemed to be...purring..

is that a cat?

He opened his eye's and yes it was indeed a cat.

The strangest looking cat he had ever seen.

It was purple,with big green eye's and in a weird way kind of cute.

"meow"it said as it went back rubbing its head on his felt compelled to scratch it's head and apparently it liked it since its purring grow louder.

"okey,now to figure out where the hell am i" he said as he look around him and notice that he was in some sort of forest which was worried him because the closes thing his town had to a forest was a nature park 6 miles away,and he was sure as hell that this was not the park.

As he got up he noticed that he was still wearing his school uniform and his book bag was on the ground when he picked it up something fell out of one of it's side pockets.

It was a DS.

A Dsi to be exact.

"what the hell,this isn't mine"he said as he looked over the handheld.

It was black and bizarrely felt like it was made of metal instead of plastic and wear there should be holes for swears to hold it together was just pure flat black metal.

He decided that he had nothing better to do so he looked at the cartridge slot to see what game was in there but to his surprise there was no cartridge or even a cartridge slot,just another smooth metal surface.

it didn't even have a charge port!.

"wha,but how does it work then?"

he then pressed the turn on button on the low right side of the DS.

Instead of starting up with the nintendo logo,there in bold letters was his name.

**NATHAN SCOTT**

"what the fuck...did someone Hack this and typed in my name on this?"

when that cleared the screen changed and there were two icons on display

one was a camera icon.

the other was a icon of a pokeball?.

"is this a pokemon game?"

"meow"said the purple cat at his feet.

Nathan blinked and looked back down at the strange cat as it seemed to be pointing with it's paw at its mouth.

"Oh i get it you're hungry aren't you?"

"meow meow"it said excitedly as if it could understand english.

"fine, let me see if i've got something here in my bag"he said as he opened his book bag and searched for something this hungry kitty could eat,what he manage to pull out from his cluttered bag surprised him.

It was a red and white honest to goodness pokeball.

"what the hell!"nathan shouted as he dropped the ball in shock.

No way...thats got to be some toy...right.

The purple cat seemed intrigued by the 'toy' pokeball and started play with it,then it accidently pressed the small button on the side and to both their shock it opened up and a red beam of light shoots out of it and ingolfs the poor kitty sucking it in!.

The ball shuck 3 times before it stopped completely with a small chime.

Just like the anime.

"no..fucking...way"Nathan said in shock.

"that did not just happen!"

"this has to be a prank,yeah just some big prank!,that's got to be it!"

"alright whoevers doing this,you had your fun messing with the fat guy,you can stop now!"he shouted in a random direction silently praying that this really was some prank and that any minute now Rick would show up to just laugh at him and take him back home.

But still ten minutes later there was no Risk,no camra's..no prank..

he pick gingerly picked up the pokeball that apparently hosted the poor kitty.

"i-i there's no way"he mumbled to himself as he looked at the ball in his hand with morbid fascination.

"grrrr!" there was loud growling sound behind.

He turn around a stud still with shock and fear.

It had been five years since he had last watched pokemon but there was no mistaking the giant monster in front of him.

It was huge!at least two time's his height,it had green skin that looked more like metal plates,it had sharp dangerous looking claws that could easily cut through bone and it was crouching in a position that Nathan had seen lions do on the discovery channel when they were about hunt down their prey.

It was a fucking honest to goodness tyranitar.

What little sense Nathan had in his shell shocked mind told him to by some miracle his legs listened.

He ran as fast as he could for god know how long, this was by far the most physically taxing thing he had ever done.

But the tyranitar was still charging at him and seemed to be catching up.

Nathan did everything he could to avoid it,he ran thru the think forest trees to try and slow it down but it just plowed throw the three's as if they were made of cardboard!.

Honestly the only reason he still alive right now was because of a huge adrenaline rush pumping through his veins along with a healthy fear of death.

But the main reason he wasn't being ripped apart by now was because the tyranitar was just too heavy from it's plated armored slowing it down allowing Nathan to be a few feet ahead of it.

But still Nathan's adrenaline rush was starting to wear down and the tyranitar was getting closer.

He knew he need to do something fast.

He made a hard turn right,just barely missing tyranitars sharp swipe at his managed to get a couple more yards ahead of it but unfortunately the path he took ended at a cliff above large river.

Nathan stopped at the edge of the cliff and turned back to the tyranitar who was now charging at him at full force with a look of pure blood lust in it's eyes.

Nathan had two options.

Stay still and let the blood thirsty dinosaur pokemon ripe him shreds and eat him.

Or jump.

So he jumped ...and the tyranitar followed.

So there they were, both of them falling to certain doom.

but the tyranitar would not just die without leaving some damage, so his left arm glowed a dark shine as it reached out for one last swipe at Nathan as they approached the water.

"AHHH!"screamed Nathan as the very tips of the shadow claw scratched him across his back from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Then they hit the water.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**okey guys this is just my pet project i am still 100% on board with my other fanfic Choji's butterfly effect,its just that i've had this idea for a while now and thought why not give it a try and see how it does based on your reviews.**

**if you want me to continue review.**


End file.
